The field of the invention is microbridge gas composition sensors.
In a microbridge used to measure gaseous composition changes, non-linear thermal gradient edge effects occur which cause response to pressure changes. This can cause false indications of composition changes.
In the present invention, the edge effects are greatly reduced or eliminated, and the composition signal is enhanced by making the spacing between the heated element and the cold sink much smaller than in prior art structures.